


Chocolate Cures All

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Bondage (brief), Cream pie (brief), Cum inflation (brief), F/F, Hand Jobs, NSWF, Smut, Stuffing, Vaginal Sex, stuffing kink, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being disrespected by a mere peridot has left Yellow Diamond irritated. Thankfully Blue Diamond has a very sweet cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Cures All

The muscles in Yellow Diamond's face remained tight in rage, her fingers curled into fists as the scene played over and over in her head. A peridot, a mere technician had such nerve to speak to her in such a manner! How dare she! She was just a peridot, their was hundreds like her! Losing one meant nothing, their were plenty to take her place. But to have one dare to speak to her like that? And call her a 'clod'? She would certainly have to a have a long talk to the producers of the peridots. Yellow Diamond was not going to allow this to happen again.

"Uhh... my Diamond?" came the meek voice of her pearl. 

Her face slowly relaxed from its tight rage, but the annoyance and anger did not fade. With her fist still curled her eyes glared daggers at the pearl before her.

"What?" she asked bluntly, turning around to her pearl's direction, towering over her.

"Blue Diamond has requested to enter your quarters." she said, regaining her less nervous composer. "Shall I let her in?"

There was an long and uncomfortable silence, slowly Yellow Diamond's fist uncurled and she let out a long and deep sigh.

"Yes, send her in." she replied, her tone dry. Whatever her fellow diamond wanted perhaps it would provide a much needed distraction. No doubt lingered in her mind that the actions of that peridot would irritate for a long period of time. 

Her pearl nodded and she opened the wide and tall doors to her quarters. Two pairs of metallic thin legs that were connected to a large platform entered. Despite being a mere tool for transportation it still had that elegant stride only a diamond could posses. The machine walked until it reached the centre of the room, it's legs drew back and the machine sat itself down. A pearl with thick yet short hair crept out of the thin transparent curtains that covered the machine. 

"My diamond." the pearl greeted giving Yellow Diamond a quick bow. She then drew back the curtains to reveal the insides of the transport.

And there she was, Blue Diamond. Sitting in the middle of the transport with that aura of grace she could always carry no matter what the situation was. 

"Yellow Diamond." she greeted with her usually whispery but still professional voice, as she slowly emerged out of her mode of transportation. 

She was tall, like a perfectly made diamond should be. Though Yellow Diamond had roughly around an inch or two on her. None the less, both towered over theirbpearls and most, if not all gems. 

"Greetings, Blue Diamond." she responded back. Attempting to hide the irritation of the thought of that peridot. 

"Am I interrupting something?" Blue Diamond asked, taking a moment a pull her veil out of her face, allowing her striking blue eyes to be seen. 

"No, you aren't." she replied. "In fact I very much welcome your presence at this moment." she sat back down in her chair, resisting the urge to slump. After all, that wasn't how a diamond was to presence herself.

Blue Diamond's eyes fallowed her, despite the beauty and serenity they still carried the fierceness of a whole army of jaspers. Damn it, that just reminded Yellow Diamond they lost a jasper as well. Not to mention a good one.

"What is the status of the cluster?" Blue Diamond inquired. "I know most of it is handled under your command."

"From what the gems that I sent to earth told me, it should emerged shortly." Yellow Diamond explained.

"And yet I haven't heard news of their return." she wasn't being cruel, she just wanted to be informed by the way she said it. 

"The peridot had committed treason and I have no knowledge about the fate of the jasper she was assigned, or the lapis lazuli." she fought the urge to sigh. 

"Really? A peridot rebelling?" Blue Diamond raised an eye brown at her statement.

"Indeed, I'll have to discuss this with the manufacture. If it's because their defected we're have to resolve this issue immediately before it happens again." the thought of being more behind schedule because of such a petty gem just added to the irritation. But if the peridots were rebelling due to a mistake in their manufacturing it must be resolved immediately. Homeworld did not need another rebellion. But then again it could just be the peridot's own stupidity, but still... they couldn't take that chance, especially when the cluster was so close to hatching. 

"Of course, I rather not have anyone witness a renegade peridot and encourage rebellion. One renegade pearl was unfortunate enough." she agreed. 

"A pearl of all things." Yellow Diamond muttered, shaking her head in disapproval. "Such an embarrassment." 

"Yes, and I prefer not to dwell on it. We learn from our mistakes after we failed to make earth into a colony, but a cluster provided us use of the rebels we had." she mused subtly. "And of earth."

"All appears to be going exactly to plan, I doubt one lone peridot rebelling will be much trouble if it's not a defect. But I don't intend to leave her on earth to her own devices. I'll dispose of her in case she tries anything." Yellow Diamond added.

"A wise decision, better to be safe than sorry." Blue Diamond replied. "We made our mistake with that pearl, I would certainly hate to repeat that."

"Though, peridots are utterly useless without their limb enhancers." Yellow Diamond stated. "I doubt she'll be picking up a sword anytime soon. Probably to heavy for her." 

Yellow Diamond nodded, seeing the humour that Blue Diamond offered. Still, the reminder of that renegade pearl was enough to cause her to want to dispose of the peridot as quickly as possible, she would have to have that arranged soon.

"Pearl," Blue Diamond said as her pearl's head lifted up to her. "Leave me and Yellow Diamond alone for awhile."

"Yes, my Diamond." 

She wanted her alone? Very well then.

"Pearl, you do the same as well." she ordered.

"Of course, my Diamond." 

The two pearls left the room together, leaving the diamonds to have the quarters to themselves. Blue Diamond's mouth shifted into a sympathetic smile as she made her way to Yellow Diamond.

"My dear Diamond," her hands gingerly cupped her face. "You seem so stressed lately, it's simply not healthy for you."

What she really that easy to read? She would have to work on that, she couldn't afford to have anyone thing her emotions were getting the better of her. 

"I'm perfectly content." Yellow Diamond replied, lightly shooing Blue Diamond's hands away from her face.

"You can't fool me." she said and placed a hand on her shoulder. "My darling, all this stress isn't good for you, both mentally and physically." she cooed.

"And I suppose you can help me?" Yellow Diamond questioned, finally letting out that sigh she was holding back for such a long time. 

"Why wouldn't I help my fellow diamond?" she stated with her head held high with amusement. "Certainly you can spare and hour or so to put yourself at ease?"

"And if I did?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at her. 

"Then I'll make it worth whatever time your willing to spare." Blue Diamond said with a smirk on her plump lips. 

"Very well then." knowing Blue Diamond would most likely just come and try again if she refused now, or lied about not having any time to spare for whatever antics her fellow Diamond had. It seemed only logical to do whatever she had in mind to get it over with. And if it did get her mind off that treasonous Peridot for a while, then it would be a welcome change. "I agree."

"I was hoping you would say that." she said and turned around, going back to her machine that allowed her access to transportation. From there Yellow Diamond couldn't see what she was doing, her back was turned. It wasn't until she turned around and returned to Yellow Diamond that she saw what was in her hands.

It was a very large glass bowl, filled to the brim with little light, dark brown, and even white, squares, circles, rectangles and ovals. They varied in appearance, some had a little drizzle and some had swirls on top. She looked up at her in confusion, what were exactly were her intentions?

"What are those?" she asked glancing back at her.

"Those under my command had been studying ways to clone earth material with the DNA we collected. Sadly with our lack of knowledge about earth we sometimes end up with something useless." she explained, picking up a round circle from the bowl. "Like this for example, this is called 'chocolate'." she popped it in her mouth and quickly ate the substance . "It's a type of earth food humans consume, it comes in a wide variety of flavours and fillings. Dare to say I rather fancy it, and I find consuming it to be an uplifting experience." she held the bowl under Yellow Diamond's nose. Allowing the unfamiliar yet oddly nice smelling aroma to fill her nose. "Go on, try one." she urged.

Eating... it was something she was capable of since she once shape shifted a digestive system a long time ago for matters she couldn't recall. Not to mention she doubted she ever had chocolate before. 

She reached out and selected one of the light brown squares, topped with a dark drizzle. It's been forever since she ate or even looked at food, hopefully she could manage this without making an utter fool of herself in front of Blue Diamond. Having that peridot commit treason before her made her feel foolish enough. She brought the square to her mouth and slowly took a small bite, not fully devouring the chocolate. The outside tasted sweet, as well as the inside, but the filling was different from the outer part. Chewy, and it stuck to her teeth. She glanced at the half eaten chocolate, the centre revealed to be an odd dark golden middle. 

"That's a caramel one." Blue Diamond informed. "Do you like it?"

"It's different."

"But do you like it?"

"Yes, I believe I do." Yellow Diamond replied and popped the remains of the chocolate square in her mouth.

"I was hoping you would, come sit down with me." she didn't even wait for a response as she took ahold of Yellow Diamond's hand and guided her to her mode of transportation, getting her to sit down amongst the mountain of soft and plush pillows next to her. "Go on, help yourself." she urged, holding the glass bowl in front of her. 

She selected an oval shaped light brown one next, like before she took a small bite. But instead of doing it out of caution, it was out of wanting to see what centre this one would have. The middle although sweet, wasn't as chewy as the caramel one. In fact, it was much softer and fluffier, the inside was a pale orange, the taste was something along the lines of a type of citrus she couldn't recall.

"That's an orange cream one, those are my favourites." Blue Diamond said as Yellow Diamond popped the rest in her mouth. Her slender blue fingers picked up another chocolate, a dark brown circle shape with a swirl design. "Here, try this." 

She didn't even wait for an answer or reaction of any sort, she pressed the chocolate to her plump lips. Giving Yellow Diamond little choice other then open her mouth and allow Blue Diamond to feed her. The chocolate this time around was still somewhat sweet, but rather on the bitter tasting side. The inside was the complete opposite of the chocolates she had prior to now, the middle contained something hard, she couldn't recall what it was, but it was rather salty. 

"Dark chocolate almond." her fellow diamond informed. "Delectable , isn't it?"

It was good, it was just Yellow Diamond would had preferred some sort of warn-

She couldn't even finish her thinking let alone swallow the chocolate currently in her mouth, before Blue Diamond forced another one in her mouth. This time the chocolate was a rich of white, and was a thin square with no filling inside, and a very rich taste.

"White chocolate," she informed picking up another one. "Rather popular among the lapis lazuli gems."

It appeared this time she was actually going to wait until she was done swallowing this time, before shoving another one down her gullet. 

"I can see why." Yellow Diamond dared to speak, hoping to get at least a few words in before having another chocolate. "They are delicious."

"I'm glad you think so." her lips curved into a smile. "Go on, have some more." The way she said it, it wasn't an offer out of kindness. There was a certain allure in her words, as if wanting to tempt her further.

'What's her game?' But another question was, what was her angle here? None the less, Yellow Diamond wasn't going to call her out on it. Oh no, that wouldn't be fun, nor allow her to fully grasp what Blue Diamond intended. So for now, she would play along with her little game. She selected another dark brown chocolate circle, topped with a light brown drizzle. Deciding if she were to play this game, she might as well play it boldly. She bravely popped the whole thing in her mouth. As soon as she bit into the middle the taste of dark chocolate, the filling this time around had a sticky texture and a strong fresh taste.

"Dark chocolate mint, wise choice." she mused, picking up another light brown chocolate. "Here, try this one."   
She opened her mouth and allowed Blue Diamond to popped the chocolate into her mouth. It was very syrupy and very sweet, almost sickening. "Chocolate covered cherry." Yellow Diamond wasn't even able to speak a word before Blue Diamond forced another one in her mouth. "White chocolate truffle." she informed, still in her usual way of being elegant and classy. But Yellow Diamond could read her like a book... sort of. 

On one hand, Blue Diamond was doing everything within her power to not act like a giddy mess at this action. But on the other she did intend to play along with this game... even if she couldn't pinpoint exactly what this game was. 

"Here, have another." and once again Blue Diamond forced another one into her mouth. "Peanut butter, another one I adore." and then another. "Strawberry cream, our rubies tend to adore this kind." and another. "Coconut, surprisingly not very popular. But I don't see why, I personally fancy them very much." And another. "Marshmallow, the texture is so soft, don't you think?"

So many different kinds of chocolates were forced into her mouth, so many flavours now just being acknowledge by her in a pace so fast it was impossible to keep track of. Her cheeks were starting to puff out from the sheer amount Blue Diamond kept forcing into her. Every time she tried to finish chewing the chocolates already in her mouth, Blue Diamond would pop another one in there with ease. Why? Because Yellow Diamond let her. She knew if she showed any sign of resistance she would lose this game Blue Diamond wanted to play. Now if only she knew what the game was. Humiliation? A punishment for losing not only a lapis lazuli and a jasper, but having a rebelling peridot? If so why use chocolates to do so? Was it because of how unfamiliar she was with eating? Nothing seemed logical to Yellow Diamond right now. It was annoying her, and it showed.

Upon Blue Diamond's next attempt to force another chocolate in her mouth, she grabbed ahold of her fellow diamond's arm to stop her. Quickly finishing up the remains in her mouth before speaking.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yellow Diamond demanded, daring to take a moment to wipe the smears of chocolate away with her tongue.

"My dear Diamond, whatever do you mean?" Blue Diamond purred, acting as innocent as ever. 

"I want to know your angle." she hissed, gritting her teeth as her brows buckled. She hated being made a fool of. It was bad enough a simple peridot could. But she refused to have someone of equal status do so. "Answer me!"

She just chuckled and shook her head, and set the bowl of chocolates aside.

"Do you really think so little of me?"

"I wouldn't put it above you."

"Smart gem." she teased. "But seriously, there is no angle or tricks I'm trying to pull on you." 

"Oh really?" 

"Is fun between diamonds really too much for you're mind to comprehend?" Blue Diamond snickered. "I simply want you to enjoy what I enjoy."

"If you enjoy this too, why aren't you the one getting your face stuffed with chocolate." yellow eyes narrowed accusingly at her blue ones.

"Because you're the one who needs to destress from all the tension. Not me." now was it just Yellow Diamond, or did she detect traces of Blue Diamond mocking her. 

"Now you're just mocking me." Yellow Diamond decided to call her out, she was never one to let things slide.

"Mocking, no. Teasing on the other hand..." she smirked. "We all need a little push, my dear." 

The way she spoke, her words flowed like a river, and she couldn't resist fallowing it. No matter how much she wanted to.

"A push towards what exactly?" Yellow Diamond inquired.

The slyness in her little smirk grew. "You really are dense, aren't you?" 

"Excuse me?!" Yellow Diamond hissed. Her teeth gritted, first a peridot was taunting her now a fellow diamond dared to insult her? What angered her more was that Blue Diamond wanted her to relax from her stress.

"My dear Yellow Diamond, what I want from you is simple." Blue Diamond ever so mildly taunted. "I want you to overindulge for a few hours, give into temptation." she purred, her hands rested upon Yellow Diamond's shoulders. "Do you think you can manage that?"

Yellow Diamond's lips curled into a smile, finally understanding this little game. 

"I believe I can." and within the blink of an eye and a subtle bright light, Yellow Diamond was stripped of her outfit. Now she stood nude before Blue Diamond who face alone said she was very pleased with her action.

"Very good, but I think you can try a little harder." Blue Diamond teased.  
And with a graceful sweep, off went her veil, revealing her long and beautiful locks of blue hair. "On your knees, if you don't mind."

Yellow Diamond obeyed, watching Blue Diamond twist the veil, twisting it into a thin and long roll. Taking a deep breath, she remained still, only moving upon Blue Diamond's request. The veil wrapped around her, becoming more constricting with each motion and knot her fellow diamond made. Her hands were behind her, reverse prayer style, legs left immobile. 

"How's that?" Blue Diamond asked, towering over her. "Comfortable?"

"I cannot move my limbs." she informed, looking up at the diamond. "It's perfect." 

"I'm glad to hear that. Because I want to play a little game." 

Another game? She was already bound and naked, what more could Blue Diamond want from her? 

"What do you have in mind?" their was only one way to find out what was going on in her fellow diamond's head after all. 

Blue Diamond picked up the large bowl of chocolates, then sat down in front of her with her legs crossed and the bowl resting in the gap.

"I want you to eat this whole bowl of chocolates, then I'll reward you." she explained.

Eat chocolate? That would be fairly easy. Those tiny and delicious sweets were nothing against a perfectly made diamond, such as herself. 

"And what is this reward you speak of?" Yellow Diamond had a pretty clear idea what it was, sex of course. But this time around she was determined to play this game properly without her being the fool.

"Something worth the wait." her fingers selected a dark chocolate oval. "What do you say?"

"When you put it like that, how can I refuse?" she answered.

And with her consent, Blue Diamond pressed a chocolate to her lips. Seeing how her hands were bound, she had very little choice but to chew. The inside was extremely sweet, yet it had an almost nutty like flavour.

"Maple, apparently it comes from trees or something along those lines." informing her like the last few times. "And that's all the flavours. What do you think?"

Yellow Diamond licked a little smear of delectable chocolate off from of her upper lip. "Delicious, I can see why you fancy them so much. Each one was enjoyable." She couldn't see any flaw with any of the sweets, they were all delightful in their own little way. And for Yellow Diamond to think that about anything was extremely rare.

"Perfect, that will make this much easier." Yellow Diamond had no idea what she was referring to, until Blue Diamond forced a large handful of chocolates into her mouth.

Although she didn't see it coming, she began to chew straight away. Thankfully the majority of the chocolates weren't any that were chewy, but that was just on this handful. She probably wasn't going to be as lucky next time. And it didn't take a gem with future vision to know she would be right. Once she swallowed Blue Diamond was quick to shoved another handful in her mouth. All of which contained extremely chewy chocolates, it took awhile for her to work her jaw around before swallowing.

"Good girl." Blue Diamond mused with a smile, giving her a pat on the head as if she was some pearl. "Now open wide." 

Yellow Diamond did as she was told, opening her mouth as wide as she could. Blue Diamond was more than happy to force another large handful in her mouth. Her mouth was coated in the sweet and sticky mess of chocolate. Once that round was done Blue Diamond was more then happy to shove another massive handful in her mouth. By stars this was so sickening. When they first started everything tasted so heavenly, but now she never wanted to even so much as look at chocolate ever again.

"You're doing so well my dear. Keep it up and you're be done in no time." she encouraged, her eyes locked on her mouth as Yellow Diamond tried to chew the sticky chocolates and their even more sticky fillings. She wasn't even done with that handful before Blue Diamond pushed some more into her mouth. She could feel her cheeks puffing out from the amount of treats in her mouth. "Let's speed things up a bit, shall we?"

It was sheer luck she managed to hurry up and devour the sweets in her mouth before Blue Diamond could pop more in her mouth. Fullness... It wasn't a feeling she was used to. It was difficult to describe, like a tightness building up in her stomach. She wasn't even able to finish what was in her mouth before Blue Diamond shoved, not one, but two massive handfuls into her mouth. This caused Yellow Diamond's cheeks so puff out more, and her lips to be smeared with melted chocolate. It was tempting to call off this whole thing, but the promise of a sexual encounter with Blue Diamond kept her going. This feeling of fullness wasn't going to get in the way of what she wanted.

"Getting too difficult for you?" Blue Diamond asked in a condescending manner. Yellow Diamond shook her head for 'no'. Unable to speak with due to the fact she was busy chewing. "Excellent, I do like a hard worker." 

Her jaws were sore from the sheer amount, glancing at the bowl she was nearly done. It wouldn't be long now, but it was getting tiring at this point. The only thing that kept her going was Blue Diamond's words of encouragement. Each word was music to her ears, so dreamy and sensual. It didn't surprise Yellow Diamond that her arousal began to show, her slick tentacle unsheathed for all to see. But she saw no embarrassment in this, how else was she suppose to feel when her fellow diamond had her in this position. 

"Yes, this will certainly be fun." Blue Diamond purred. "Now open up."

It was just pure luck she was able to finish what was in her mouth, before Blue Diamond shoved another two giant handfuls of chocolate into her mouth. Her belly bulged and pressed against the veil that kept her bind uncomfortably. She didn't dare complain, the bowl of chocolates was nearly done. She didn't need to show weakness and give Blue Diamond any ideas on how to tease her further. She was so close to being done, one more mouthful of that dreadful chocolate was all that stood before her and sexual pleasure. Once done that mouthful, Blue Diamond had no problem forcing the remaining chocolates into her mouth. Yellow Diamond was numb to the fullness in her belly and the soreness in her jaw at this point. Once she finally worked her jaws around all that chocolate, she finally swallowed.

There... she was completely done with that glass bowl. Not a single chocolate remained, she managed to devour them all, and her enlarged middle filled to the brim with chocolate showed it. Yellow Diamond glanced at Blue Diamond, not daring to show any sign of being tired from eating. 

"I'm done." she announced.

"It would appear so, seeing as I'm all out of chocolate." Blue Diamond replied, then let the bowl fall out of her hand, shattering upon impact. But it didn't faze Blue Diamond one bit. "I think it's time for your reward, my dear diamond." 

In the blink of an eye, Blue Diamond's attire disappeared. Revealing her nude figure for Yellow Diamond to see. Such beauty and grace, the way her hair framed her body and how the light played on her skin. It was as if Blue Diamond was a piece of art.

Yellow Diamond's tentacle twitched from the cold air, moist with arousal. Finally, after that ordeal she was getting what she deserved.

"Oh my, aren't you full." Blue Diamond commented, reaching a hand over to pat her round middle. "So perfectly well fed now, I wished I introduced you to chocolate sooner." Yellow Diamond's cheeks brighten with blushing embarrassment. "Well fed, just how I like them. But enough dilly dallying, I promised you a reward for your efforts and you shall get it."

Blue Diamond's slender fingers delicately wrapped around the base of her tentacle, any movement from the tentacle was rendered to a stop. Her hands were so soft, like silk. Her gentle grip slowly traveled upwards. Even with how gingerly Blue Diamond was and how her touch was as light as a feather, it drove Yellow Diamond's senses mad. She then dragged her hand down just as gently.

"You like that?" Blue Diamond asked in a sultry little tone as her hand went upwards again.

"Y-yes!" she rasped. Blue Diamond smirked and made her grip tighter, making her touch known. Her hand glided upwards, sending shivers down Yellow Diamond's spine.

"How about that?" her hand journeyed down again, earning Blue Diamond a muffled moan. "You like that my dear Diamond?"

"Oh, ye-yes!" she rasped again. Every touch felt so intense, her tentacle grew slicker and slicker with each passing moment. Yellow Diamond couldn't help but moan, hopefully her pearl and Blue Diamond's pearl didn't hear them, but then again even if they did hear neither would dare speak a word.

"That's excellent, otherwise I wouldn't be able any fun." still having that sultry charm in her voice that was as strong as ever. Her hand kept up the pattern of traveling up and down the tentacle. 

"Wha-" Yellow Diamond attempted to questioned what she meant by that. But the pleasurable sensation of her hand going up caused her to emit a sharp inhale, cutting herself off.

Blue Diamond had her stuffed with chocolate, naked, and bound. Wasn't she having more then enough fun right now? Apparently not.

"I think it's time we switch it up a bit. Don't you think?" she purred and freed Yellow Diamond's tentacle from her pleasurable hold. "I want you. And I think you know what that means. Is that alright with you?"

She nodded. Blue Diamond smiled.

Blue Diamond's fingers dug under the soft fabric that kept her immobile. And with a single graceful sweep, yanked the veil off of Yellow Diamond. Instantly freeing her from all the complex knots that kept her tied. 

"There, that's better, don't you agree?" she asked, tossing her veil aside.

"Yes." Yellow Diamond replied, taking a moment to stretch her arms and legs. Thank stars she was finally free, her legs and arms were starting to grow stiff. "This is much more preferable."

Now it was time for the tables to turn. Despite how stiff her limbs were, and how full and heavy her belly felt with all the chocolates she was stuffed with, Yellow Diamond was determined to have this go her way for once with no unexpected surprises. Yellow Diamond pounced, although as a diamond it should had been as swift and graceful as a lazuli in flight, but in reality it was as clumsy as a peridot on ice without their limb enhancers. But either way, it caught Blue Diamond off guard, and that's all she that was required to have Blue Diamond pinned down on the ground. It felt so awkward, her belly hanged but she had successfully done what she wanted to do, play the game her way for once.

Once the shock had faded from Blue Diamond's face, her plump lips formed a pleased smirk.

"Feeling bold, aren't we?" 

"Do you like bold?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"I believe I do."

Carefully as she could, Yellow Diamond guided her moist tentacle into Blue Diamond's wet core with ease. It rather shocked Yellow Diamond that she failed to realize how aroused Blue Diamond was from all this. She pinpointed it to stuffing her with chocolates, no wonder Blue Diamond was so insisting that she finish off the whole bowl, it turned her on to see her stuffed silly like this. Did she plan this all along? She must had. Blue Diamond was a crafty one, she could achieve what she wanted so easily from gems. And Yellow Diamond was just another one of those gems. 

"How's this?" she asked, looking straight into Blue Diamond's eyes.

"Lovely, now please hurry up. I doubt you can go long without collapsing from that stomach full of chocolates." she teased.

Not a complete lie, she did feel heavy and gravity certainly wasn't her friend right now. But she refused to let Blue Diamond win this game, her fellow diamond was going to play this game her way for a change. She started out slow, lightly rocking her hips back and fourth, thrusting into Blue Diamond's wet core. The sound of Blue Diamond's breathing in sync with the movement of her hips was music to her ears, she was in control of this game. But then again, Blue Diamond was always full of surprises.

"Harder." Blue Diamond demanded bluntly. 

Who was Yellow Diamond to oppose her fellow diamond's request? If she wanted harder then she would give it to her. Yellow Diamond's hips thrusted at a much faster speed then before. It soon became apparent why Blue Diamond demanded she pick up the pace, the simulation that Yellow Diamond's tentacle was receiving from her quicken pace was driving her mad. The weight from being stuffed wasn't helping her, she felt exhausted. It seemed Blue Diamond was still trying to play things her way. Creative as always, she wouldn't expect anything less from Blue Diamond. Such a beautiful, dangerous and intelligent gem. But no plan is perfect, of course.

Blue Diamond's breathing grew faster and heavier, her perfectly manicured nails raked across Yellow Diamond's back. Despite their beauty, they were as sharp as a knife, caressing Yellow Diamond's back with deep red streaks. Who would give in first? Yellow Diamond could sense both were nearing their climax, but who would it be? 

It was a damn close tie, but it was Yellow Diamond who gave in first. With a final rock of her hips the intense feeling spread throughout her body. Her muscles tighten as she gave a loud wail that echoed off the walls of her chambers as she came. Blue Diamond fallowed also, her cries of pleasure joining Yellow Diamond's. Despite being the first to come, she saw herself as the winner of this tricky game. 

Her climax was strong, as well as her release. It lasted so long, Yellow Diamond swore she might had poofed if it went on for much long. It seemed like forever, Blue Diamond's wails had creased before long before Yellow Diamond's. When her tentacle finally withdrew from Blue Diamond, she mustered up what was left of her strength to admire her work.

Yup, she won this game. Blue Diamond's belly curved slightly outwards from the sheer amount of Yellow Diamond's ejaculation. A pleased smile touched her lips as she watched her cum drip out of Blue Diamond's core.

"Looks like I win after all." Yellow Diamond mused.


End file.
